Patch Notes 1.2.74
I. Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins Weekly Free Heroes: (Tap Settings button in the upper-right corner of the home screen to check.) Server Time: 2018/5/4 05:01:00 - 2018/5/11 05:00:00 * 8 Free Heroes: Alucard, Akai, Bane, Rafaela, Minotaur, Harley, Irithel, Lancelot. * 6 Extra Starlight Member heroes: Jhonson, Aurora, Grock, Estes, Diggie, Hylos. Server Time: 2018/5/11 05:01:00 - 2018/5/18 05:00:00 * 8 Free Heroes: Karina, Hilda, Moskov, Johnson, Minotaur, Vexana, Karrie, Argus. * 6 Extra Starlight Member heroes: Franco, rafaela, Hayabusa, Cyclops, Gatotkaca, Zhask. Server Time: 2018/5/18 05:01:00 - 2018/5/25 05:00:00 * 8 Free Heroes: Akai, Bruno, Lolita, Chou, Yi Sun-shin, Fanny, Aurora, Lapu-Lapu. * 6 Extra Starlight Member heroes: Kagura, Sun, Ruby, Roger, Diggie, Helcurt. Server Time: 2018/5/25 05:01:00 - 2018/6/1 05:00:00 * 8 Free Heroes: Alucard, Karina, Bruno, Hayabusa, Natalia,Sun, Hilda, Diggie. * 6 Extra Starlight Member heroes: Rafaela, Kagura, Moskov, Gatotkaca, Hylos, Pharsa. II. Hero Adjustments [Kaja] * Reduced Kaja's initial Armor by 10 and reduced his Armor growth per level by 1. * Gale Force: Adjusted shield bonus granted based on Max HP from 10%/10%/11%/12%/12% to 8%/8%/9%/9%/10%/10% * Divine Judgement: This ability no longer steals the enemy's Armor * Ring of Order: Fixed an issue where Kaja could use Ring of Order when being controlled. Chang'e * BIU!BIU!BIU!: Optimized the projectile firing rhythm. Reduced the cooldown by 1 second at max level. * Bunny Bomb: Improved the speed of the main projectile and optimized the zoning logic of the secondary projectiles. Base damage adjusted from 120/180/240 to 150/200/250. Damage will now decay when hitting the same target. * Lucky Bunny: Reworked - When Change deals damage to enemy heroes with her skills, she receives stacks of "Bunny Blessing". Upon reaching 50 stacks of "Bunny Blessing". the stacks are converted into a buff that increases her Magic Power. When she dies, Chang'e loses part of her Bunny Blessing stacks. but the Magic Power buff will not be affected. * Magic Power bonuses for all skills have been adjusted based on her reworked passive skill. * Optimized her background story. Hanabi * Ninjutsu: Petal Barrage: Initial projectile damage adjusted to 50% at max level. Damage decay factor adjusted from 0.85 to 0.75. Mana cost increased by 5 at max level (adjusted from 20-35 to 25-40) Johnson * Deadly Pincers: Slightly reduced the projectile speed. * Electro-airbag: Slightly lowered the shields Armor bonus. Irithel * Fixed a problem where Irithel couldn't change direction when moving while shooting targets. Estes * Optimized special effects performance. Lesley * Fixed a problem where Ultimate Snipe would fire bullets at two enemies under certain circumstances. * If the enemy target moves 20 yards out of this skill's range, Lesley will no longer be able to continue firing at them. Pharsa * Feathered Air Strike: Fixed a problem where allies couldn't see the casting range of this skill. Jawhead * Smart Missiles: Fixed a problem where Jawhead could launch Smart Missiles when being controlled. Selena * Optimized the descriptions of Abyssal Trap and Abyssal Arrow. * Optimized special effects performance. * Fixed a problem where, when both teams had a player using Selena, her special effects would be disordered when casting her ultimate skill. Solved a problem where upgrading some hero skills while casting Recall would cancel Recall. Karina - Elusiveness, Dance of Death, Shadow Rush; Clint - Howitzer Layla Destruction Rush Johnson Rapid Touchdown Pharsa Wings by Wings Angela Love Waves Martis Decimate Hanabi Ninjutsu: Petal Barrage. III. Battlefield Adjustments Battlefield : Adjusted the behavior of lane minions when located at the high ground. Greatly reduced the chance of lane minions mistakenly attacking the mid-lane high ground turret. Adjusted the voice announcement for four chain kills from Maniac to Frenzy Kill. Optimized the feel of the camera movement function when touching the upper right corner of the battle interface. Optimized battlefield memory management to reduce crashes. Optimized the detailed in-battle attributes panel. Skill information will change correctly as skills change. Optimized the hero list information panel. Skill information will change correctly as skills change. Optimized skill bonus information on the hero list. Skill cooldowns will be displayed correctly to 1 decimal place. IV. New Events and Features Optimized the Classic Mode and non-Draft Pick Mode hero selection process. You have 45 seconds to select a hero in Classic Mode. The selection period ends once the timer reaches zero, or after everyone has selected a hero. If you fail to choose a hero, one will automatically be selected for you from your commonly-used heroes. after which, you'll enter the final adjustments phase. which lasts 15 seconds. After making your adjustments. you'll enter the battlefield. You have 45 seconds to select a hero in non-Draft Pick Ranked Mode. If you fail to choose a hero by the end of this time. a hero will automatically be selected for you from your commonly-used heroes. After this, you'll enter the final adjustments phase, which lasts 15 seconds. After making your adjustments. you'll enter the battlefield. V. System Adjustments Optimized the Daily Login reward interface. It will now show the current month's Starlight Membership skin. You can now share groups via the game's chat system, making it easier for players to join. Added a commonly-used heroes and recently-purchased heroes sorting function to the hero selection interface Category:Patch Notes